Magic of the Wolves
by vdromance
Summary: AU. Elena is a witch that moves to Mystic Falls where she meets Damon. She fights to keep her relationship alive despite the natural and supernatural complications. Story isn't as bad as the summary. First fanfic ever. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Her usually glowing, olive-toned skin looks sickly and grey. A layer of cold sweat covers her dying body. The big, brown eyes that once shone with light and happiness are now dim. Her breath escapes in short gasps and hitches unexpectedly in her throat. Hands that used to create magic and inspire wonder now shake feebly in the hands of another, He looks at her with tearful, blue eyes as he brushes her long, brown hair away from her face. "Come back to me." he whispers. A single tear leaks out of the corner of her eye. She gathers one last breath. "Always." she tells him. She releases her final breath and her eyes flutter closed as she dies. He relinquishes her hand and stands up, dreading what's to come. Not wanting to start over again.

His love glows with a soft light as she morphs into a fox, then disappears altogether. Leaving only emptiness behind.

99 years later...  
>"I find the defendant guilty of all charges." The sound of wood meeting wood rings around the courtroom as 7 teenagers exhale a breath they didn't know they were holding. A girl with olive-toned skin, brown eyes, and long, brown hair breaks away from the group. Her name is Elena and she was the driving force that led to this moment.<p>

If this story were to have a beginning, it would be in February of this year- 2014. That was when the cheerleading coach left to go have her baby and the squad met Mr. F. He took an instant disliking to them and vice versa. They all thought he was absolutely incompetent and couldn't coach their team to save his life. They weren't exactly discreet about their opinion of him either. Elena and her class loved to humiliate him- as teenagers will do- but they were sly about it and were very careful not to, technically, break any rules. One day Mr. F got tired of the routine humiliation day in and day out so he decided to lash out. The closest person to him happened to be Elena. He swung out with his fist and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, wheezing. Much to his surprise, however, she straitened out and did what any self-respecting girl would do. She backhanded him across the face. His head snapped to the side and as he turned back to face his attacker, he was much more angry than before. He was on her in a second but the rest of the cheerleaders were almost as fast. They were in the fight a moment later and pulled Mr. F off, kicking and screaming. They through him on the ground and gave him a taste of his own medicine, plus a little extra. After the whole ordeal was over, the teenagers pooled their money, got a good lawyer, and took him to court for aggravated assault on a minor. The last hearing was today and Mr. F is being carted off to jail, his teaching career, and ultimately his life, ruined.

After Elena goes back to school, she is ecstatic. Everyone had either heard about Mr. F's complete stupidity in his grade 12 history classroom and on the cheerleading field, or had witnessed the expanses of his ineptitude personally, so they treated the cheerleading squad like royalty. Another good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was that they cheerleaders got much closer. One of them was never seen in school without another person that was also a part of the incident (to put it delicately). It was as if they were all eachother's bodyguards. But wasn't like they needed protection. Right?

That was true for three weeks. They were wonderful for Elena, who was treated with the upmost reverence, but agonizing for me, who not the most patient of beings. You see, the cheerleading squad was very unique in terms of the history of the team in the school. Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Vikki Donovan, Liv parker, Anna Johnson, and Hayley Marshall are all in grade 9 and are the only members of the cheerleading squad. Their school never had a team made of so few and young members before. The only reason it ended up that way was because no one else tried out. Almost everyone, both on and off the team, were perplexed by this strange occurrence, but what they didn't know was that it was the way of the grand design. Fate if you will.

But back to the story.

One cheerleading practice in May brought about the end of the girls' high. Two representatives from the US Marshall Service and one from the CIA came out onto the field where Elena and the rest of the squad was practicing. The talked quietly to the teacher who was watching the cheerleaders and sent her back inside. The girls stopped what they were doing to watch their teacher walk slowly into the school and the agents turn around. They walked toward the girls with faces that were supposed to convey sympathy and understanding but projected only fake and exaggerated emotion. With a big and slightly comical sigh, the man in the middle started to talk. "Girls, I regret to inform you that your previous coach, Andrij Filipowich, has escaped prison and it is assumed that he has taken refuge with a dangerous terrorist cell based somewhere in the northern United States. he has already killed during the break out and initiation into the cell and it is very likely that he will come after you next." If the man wanted to say anything else, it would have been drowned out by the shouts and swearing that erupted after this crucial statement.

These seven girls don't know it yet, but they are integral to the survival of everything good and sacred in this, and every, world. Most humans are infuriatingly narrow-minded, including our heroines (for now). They take all things beautiful, and pure for granted and will refuse to see things even if they are right in front of their faces. There are entire realms full of the supernatural and the divine out there but the humans just refuse to listen to reason, and the possibility that magic exists somewhere is lost on them. Sometimes I wish I was willing to change their fate after I see how 90% of them will remain non-believers. But my job is only to uphold destiny and the grand design, not to change it.

As I was saying, I can see the fate of people around the world, and the seven cheerleaders have something very special in store for them. If you have time, take a journey with me, and I will lead you into the realm of improbability, but not impossibility. I will tell you a tale about witches and vampires and demons. And love. Come with me on a trip through the lives and adventures of the last descendants of the animal line. Come with me as I tell you the story of the wolf coven.


	2. Chapter 2

These seven young cheerleaders are not the only characters in our story. Not by a long shot. So let me take you to the other side of the country, to Virginia and a little town named Mystic Falls. In this town there were a number of curious characters but I would like to direct your attention to two in particular. They lived in a grand house on the boarder of the town. If you were to live there around 1950, you would have remembered it as the Salvatore boarding house. Now it's just a house, because the Salvatore brothers' uncle died in it. Stefan was distraught, if I can remember correctly, but Damon just stood idly by. If you hadn't guessed already, he was the culprit.

If someone from that time were to look into the window at the same time as the girls received their troubling news, they would have seen much of the same scene as in the 1950s. One brother was distraught, the other impassive, however this time it was reversed. Damon was the one pacing and grabbing fistfuls of his hair as if he thought both his hands and his head were going to fall off if they were not being held. Stefan was sitting on the couch trying to get a word in over his brother's incessant babbling.

"Damon! You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing! Quit pacing and we can sit down and talk about this like civilized people." Stefan shouted to his older brother. "Or at least," he said in his mind, "sit down so you won't tear the head off the first thing that you see move."

Damon's blue eyes lock onto Stefan's, the former rigid while holding the latter's gaze. Stefan blinks and Damon lets out a breath and visibly sags while sinking onto the plush sofa. "I just don't know what I'm going to do." he says. "I can't handle myself out on my own but I can't handle myself if I see her either. I know I should have planned better, worked on getting away after Katherine died so I wouldn't have to find her doppelgänger here in another hundred years. Yet here I am, and do you know what year it is, Stefan?" Stefan opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by his brother answering his own question. "It's 2014! That's what year it is."

Stefan and Damon are the only two people in Mystic Falls that know of the significance of 2014. That is 100 years after the fox coven died and so the new coven can be born. The animal line is on a very tight schedule so the times that major events are supposed to happen, like the coming of a coven, are unchangeable, even by me. The girls receive their powers what they're 15 years old and 100 years after the previous coven lost theirs. The new coven will live for fifty more years and die at 65 yet won't appear to have aged to the magical community after 23.

Damon started to get out of control at his last statement. His eyes darkened and purple veins emerged from beneath his eyes. His heavy breathing gradually descended into growls as his fangs protruded from his gums. He got up, crossed the room with superhuman speed, and picked up a glass vase. He threw it with as much force as he could muster, aiming above the fireplace. The vase struck its mark and shattered into countless fragments, much like the 100 years of relative tranquility and peace of Damon's eternal life. He turned around and looked at his brother, still heaving at the mental effort it was taking to restrain from ripping everything in the room, including Stefan, to pieces. The brothers' eyes met for a moment, then Damon was gone, disappearing into the night to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting citizens of some nearby town. On any other night Stefan would stop him, being the most moral of the two brothers, but this time he understands the struggle Damon will face when Katherine (or whatever she'll be called this time around) comes to Mystic Falls.

Stefan sits down on the sofa, waiting for his world to come crashing down around him.

I think we have seen all that we need to in Mystic Falls for right now, so lets go back to the frenzied scene of the cheerleaders and the agents. The girls were too preoccupied to notice the FBI agent glace worriedly at the time on his watch and scan the surrounding area with a look of the upmost anxiety on his face. One of the men from the Marshall Service was not preoccupied, however, so he decided to take control of the rapidly disintegrating situation.

"Alright!" he shouted. "That's enough. Now if you ladies would kindly come with us to the front, we'll tell you what's going to happen from here on out." He led the procession of two other agents and seven teenage girls across the field and around the school to the parking lot in the front. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were whispering to eachother, trying to keep as quiet as possible so the men that were right in front of them wouldn't hear.

"What do you think Mr. F is going to do, Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "I don't think he really has it in him to kill us." she responded.

"He killed those other people that he didn't even know!" Bonnie exclaimed, which was met with shushes from Caroline and Vikki who was walking nearby. "What I'm saying is," she continued in a hushed voice, "he hates us. We put him in jail and if he killed people that he didn't have any grudge against, what's to stop him from coming after us. I saw his face when the bailiff was leading him off in the courtroom. He looked like he was out for revenge and wouldn't let anything get in his way until he succeeded."

Elena hadn't really been listening to her friends conversation because she felt something nagging at the pit of her stomach. She didn't realize what it was until this last phrase. It was as if a light bulb went off in her head as she put the two things together. She had seen enough cop shows to know that the Marshall Service was, among other things, for witness protection. If Mr. F wasn't going to stop until he killed them, then how would they live their life? The answer: they wouldn't.

Elena stopped dead as she realized this, seemingly being the only one. Anna ran into her from behind and was about to open her mouth to say something when Elena put up her hand and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "We won't." Anna's face contorted momentarily into a look of bewilderment, but then shrugged it off, as if this were just the ramblings of a senile old lady in an old folks home. Bonnie also heard Elena's quiet outburst and stopped beside her, pulling Caroline to a halt as well. The girls let the rest of the team pass before they asked what was wrong.

"If Mr. F isn't going to stop looking for us until he gets his revenge," she starts, "how are we supposed to live normal, teenager-ish lives?" She tells them what she figured out in questions so she would have some validation that her discovery wasn't totally insane. If they figured it out the same way that she had, it could be plausible.

"I don't see how we can." Caroline answers.

"No!" Bonnie gasps. Caroline looks at both of them, still confused as to what is so bad.

"We're going into Witness Protection." Elena and Bonnie say simultaneously. Caroline's eyes widen in surprise, then turn stony. She turns away from her friends and follows the group, as if she's lost her resolve to do anything about the unfavourable circumstances the girls have found themselves in. Bonnie and Elena's eyes meet then the two cheerleaders run after Caroline until they are in a line. They say nothing to eachother, just walk forward, powerless to do anything to stop their fate. At the mercy to the will of destiny and unknowing servants to the grand design.

As Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Liv, Anna, Vikki, Hayley, and the 3 agents round the corner of the school they are met with 2 black cars with tinted windows. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline exchange nervous glances. The cheerleading team is separated, 3 in one car and 4 in the other. The other 4 girls walk willingly, yet still tentatively, into their car with one of the Marshall agents. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, however, walk slowly and with dread, as if the agents are executioners and the car is their noose. The girls' breaths are shaky and fast as they get slowly coaxed into the car. Elena tries to calm down by telling herself that maybe she's wrong, after all, she doesn't know if the Marshall Service is just for witness protection. She tries to tell herself that this is a plausible excuse but deep down she knows it's useless to think like that.

Inside the car is quiet as the FBI agent starts it. he looks at his watch again and droplets of sweat appear on his brow. He presses hard on the gas so the car jerks forward, then lets too much pressure off so it stops almost dead. The man's worry is rubbing off on the girls so they get more apprehensive in turn. He finally gets the car moving smoothly and is driving the girls and the other agent out of the parking lot when an enormous boom erupts behind them, coming from the direction of the field. The girls are shaken from their silent dread and move into a loud panic. The agent driving hits the steering wheel in frustration and the one in the passenger seat drops his head in defeat.

"What the hell was that?" Elena screams at them. "Answer me. What was it!"

"I'm sorry." the Marshall agent says with genuine emotion this time, nothing is exaggerated. The response terrifies the girls even more. "He wouldn't stop looking for you until you were dead and the cell he's with is particularly vicious, even for terrorists. We needed to make him think you had died."

Caroline was incredulous. "How could you possibly think that would work? Our family and friends would be told that it was fake and eventually one of them would let it slip. It's just human nature." After these words both agents visibly shrunk into themselves, like they thought that making themselves smaller would allow them to avoid the question.

"They won't be told." Elena said quietly, relenting to the fact that for the first time in her entire life she was completely and utterly alone.

"We can't risk the terrorists making a strike against the people you care about. They have been relatively dormant for some time and we can't have them rallying to fight for Filipowich's cause and then moving on to bigger things."

Caroline looked like she was about to say something but Bonnie turned to her, with unshed tears in her eyes, and shook her head. Elena and Caroline looked out their respective windows and Bonnie stared strait ahead, watching the road through the windshield. Their tears ran silently down their faces. Even though the adults couldn't hear it, they still knew of the despair going through each of the girls' minds as they drove into the hands of fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Mr. F helped the girls get on track towards their long term destiny, I suppose he deserves a proper ending to his personal story. He was in the terrorist cell for 2 years 6 months and 7 days. He was a surprisingly ruthless killer if one takes into account the meekness and insignificance of his demeanor before he chose his life of crime. He was quite ambitious in his new form of work so he got noticed and favoured by the leaders. He moved up the ranks quickly and was a contender to head the operation someday, but eventually his ambition got the best of him. He was blown to pieces by his own bomb along with four other terrorists, his dreams of revenge extinguished like the light behind his eyes. Their bodies were too mangled and disintegrated to get a positive ID on them. The police never suspected that Mr. F would be among the dead so they kept searching for him until the girls' final breath. But that's getting ahead of ourselves.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were crammed into the car that got noticeably smaller as they added things to it. The girls were allowed to stop at a mall on the way to Mystic Falls where they got the essentials, like toothpaste and underwear, and some luxuries as well. They were given a debit card with 1000 dollars on it that they could spend at their leisure during the trip that would take a week and a half. The drivers had to keep using back roads and turning around and then back again so no one could follow them.

The car was as desolate as a place could be with Caroline Forbes in it. No one spoke at all for the first day and everyone pretended not to notice when one of the girls would sniffle or let out a solitary sob. Eventually the mood let up and the girls would say clipped sentences to eachother. Once, the FBI agent tried to initiate a conversation between him and his passengers but all he got was animosity and silence from the backseat. Needless to say, he didn't try that again.

The atmosphere finally started to brighten up as the car drove past Mystic Falls' town sign. Everyone was grateful for a change of scenery that wasn't more roads and rundown houses. People looked up from what they were doing to watch the car pass. It had been a while since the town had been given a visitor, and rumors were running ramped throughout the schools and offices about who would be moving into the "black house." The house wasn't actually black but stories had been passed down generation to generation about the black magic and witchcraft commonly practiced in the isolated house on the hill. It was mostly passed off as tall tales and myths nowadays. No one knew just how wrong they were.

Mystic Falls was like a number of other small, southern towns; extremely superstitious. From the moment she drove in, Elena could tell that she and her friends were going to be something along the lines of pariahs in this town. She had a seen pictures of the house she was going to live in and she didn't think it looked creepy or like a place for witchcraft. Although one key point didn't end up crossing her mind. If you were trying to hide in plain sight, everything about you would need to seem completely, boringly normal.

As Elena began to get bothered by the Virginian summer heat, she decided to open her window which allowed her some air but also let other people see who these mysterious visitors were. One person who happened to look at the car right as she did this was Damon Salvatore. He only caught a glimpse of the younger version of his Katherine but he was sure it was her. Their eyes met for just a second and that was enough for him to come undone. The whiskey glass he was holding shattered in his hands. He looked behind him, towards the back of the Mystic Grille, decided there wasn't too many people, for him to compel, and punched a hole strait through the window out of which he was looking. Gasps came from behind him but he went to each of the drunken men and the bartender and told them to forget. There would be more questions when the evening rush started but he could worry about that later.

Meanwhile, Elena sat back in her seat, puzzled by something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt as if she recognized the man at the window but she just tried to brush it off as unimportant. After all, she has never been to Mystic Falls. Right?

The strange man was forgotten entirely once she got a clear view of the property, her new home. To get in to it, they had to go through an ornately carved gate with wolf statues on the posts. There was a small woods bordering the side of the property that faced town, which grew into a full blown forest at the back of the manor. On the edge of the woods there is a small, white stables with seven, black, Dutch warmblood horses in their stalls. There is a small addition on the back to the stables that holds all the tack and grooming supplies for the horses that the girls could ever need. Attached to the stables is a large paddock which includes a pond and several trees, bordered by a white fence, where the horses can roam and graze during the nighttime. A quaint house where the gardener and stable boy lives is situated a few hundred feet away from the paddock. All of this is overshadowed, however, by the huge mansion that dominates the lawn. It has a classy, bricked front with four white columns at edge of the veranda.

As The seven girls were staring, mesmerized, at the mansion, a man emerged from the little house and came striding across the property. The young girls were only shaken out of their stupor once he was right in front of them. They didn't even hear the large ring of keys jingling on his belt as he walked.

"Hi," he said. Elena reluctantly tore her gaze away from the manor and turned towards the newcomer, "My name's Jeremy."

"Hi." the girls said simultaneously. They looked at eachother and smiled for the first time in days.

Jeremy took no notice of this momentous leap made in regards to the girls' recovery and approached Caroline. He shook her hand, then went to Anna and did the same. He kept walking up and down the line that the girls had inadvertently made and shook each of their hands. The order was Caroline first, then Anna, Liv, Vikki, Hayley, Bonnie, and finally Elena. The girls were slightly puzzled by this strange sequence because Jeremy didn't just go down the line like they would have expected, he went to specific people in turn, even if they were nowhere near eachother.

"Come on. I'll take you to the house." he said, patting his key ring and ignoring the confused looks from his new neighbours.

One he was out of earshot, Bonnie turned to Elena and whispered, "He's cute, don't you think?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I kind of feel that he would be more of a brother to me than a boyfriend."

There was no time to say anything more on the topic because the group had stopped and was preparing to go inside. No one else noticed, but Elena saw how her friends went into the house in the exact same order as their hands were shook by Jeremy. Little did she know that this would become very important in the near future.

The house was just as elegant, or maybe even more so, on the inside. A grand staircase went up from the foyer, where Elena and her friends were standing, to the second floor. Through an archway to their right was a large sitting room. An ornately designed fireplace dominated the opposite side of the room while the other walls were decorated with rich, colourful paintings. The room was filled with plush sofas and chairs with an array of gold and red accents. The walls were painted a deep red on the bottom with a decorative, red wallpaper on the top. Small tables dotted the room where there were tea sets and leather bound books resting. It looked as if no one had touched anything for a hundred years.

Next, Jeremy led the group up a step and into the dining room. It was decorated with the same richness, and attention to colour as the previous room, except in this one, the sofas were replaced by a large, wooden table placed in the center of the room. There were two golden candelabras framing the centerpiece of the table that looked as if their candles had just been extinguished. Bordering the room, there were smaller tables with big bowls and platters on them that were meant to hold dishes and food that was brought from the kitchen. Everything in the house seemed to have been used recently but Jeremy told the girls that they were the first people who had been in the house- besides the workers who came to update the kitchen- in 100 years.

Just off the dining room and to the left was the kitchen which was decorated much like the rest of the house. It was very big with many appliances and cupboards to support the appetites of the nine people who were going to be eating there.

"What's that door?" Elena asked.

"That's just the door to the basement. There's nothing down there." Jeremy replied.

Elena walked over to it and reached for the handle. "Does it open?" she said.

"No." he said curtly. Elena noticed how he responded to her much too fast for there to truly be nothing in the basement, but she didn't push him further.  
>At the back of the house, looking out onto the gardens, was the sun room. This was a change from the style of the other rooms that the girls had seen because there were too many windows and doors to allow for all the seating and artwork that adorned the rest of the house. There were many benches and brightly coloured cushions that gave the room a cheery and youthful feel that was missing from other areas of the manor.<p>

Next, the tour was brought around to the library. The walls were stacked with bookshelves that went all the way up to the ceiling. Elena walked the length of one of the walls, running her finger over the spines of the books. There were some titles that she recognized like The Woman in White, but most of them were in strange and foreign languages that she could barely pronounce, let alone read. Despite all of the unfamiliar titles, she still found the room to be lovely and figured that this new place wouldn't be so bad after all. The girls walked around the desk in the center of the room and through a set of double doors into the biggest room they had ever seen.

The rest of the length of the house was taken up by a ballroom that was almost twice the size of Elena's old house. The flooring was wooden and the walls were patterned in red and gold. In one corner, surrounded by a variety of string and woodwind instruments, was a magnificent grand piano. The girls could tell it was the crown jewel of the house simply because of its demanding presence and place of pride in the room. Across from the door were heavy looking curtains that seemed like they hadn't been open in a very long time, as if whoever lived here didn't want anyone seeing in.

"Alright, I think I've shown you all that I need to." Jeremy said. "Your rooms are upstairs, you can choose whichever one you like." With that last statement, he turned and hurried out the door, back in the direction of his house. Most of the girls stopped looking after him at this and went upstairs but Elena and Bonnie stayed for one more crucial second. Just as they were about to look away, they saw a flare of white light come out from between the curtains. They looked out and saw no one, not even Jeremy. He couldn't have gotten all the way to his house by then, thought Elena. She and Bonnie shared a puzzled look then hurried off to get a look at their new rooms.

Elena and Bonnie were the last to get upstairs and so the last to choose rooms. Elena began to notice a trend starting, she was last for everything; meeting Jeremy, coming inside, and now the rooms. The order was always the same for everything they did since they got to the house. She thought it was peculiar for a moment but all worries were forgotten once she saw her room.

Like most of the rooms in the house, hers had a fireplace. Across from that there was a queen sized bed draped in deep blue blankets, trimmed with gold. There were plump pillows strewn about the window seat that faced the paddock, and a large chair nearby. At the foot of the bed stood a chest that Elena tried to open, but found she couldn't. She was momentarily taken aback by this but quickly got over it and went into the hallway to meet her friends.

She emerged from her room into a storm of chatter and gossip. Some were talking about the house, while others, including Bonnie, were talking about Jeremy.

"Quiet!" shouted Caroline. "We're going to be mostly on our own here so we need to figure out who's going to do what." Everyone else quieted down and listened to the self appointed leader allocate jobs. "Anna, Hayley, and Vikki will clean the downstairs rooms. You can decide who will do which one later. Me, Bonnie and Liv can clean the bedrooms. Elena, you can cook right?"

"I guess. If I have recipes."

"Great! I'm sure the kitchen will have some so you can be our cook." Caroline continued in her perpetually upbeat voice.

"I need some food to cook with though." Elena said. "And I can't drive." she added as an afterthought.

Just as she said this, the girls heard the front door open and someone call, "Hello!" from downstairs. Elena looked at Caroline, silently asking her to tell the rest of them what to do. The blonde turned and started creeping towards the stairs. She only got onto the first step before the man from downstairs saw her and laughed.

"You can come down, I'm not going to bite." The girls looked at eachother and crept slowly down the staircase. "My name's agent Cooper, or James, if you like."

"Are you the one that ordered us to be put here?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I am. It's nice, isn't it?" He looked pleased with himself, as if he actually thought the young girls would appreciate the trouble he went through to get them this new home. He was sadly mistaken.

"Who do you think you are to tear us away from our families and friends like that? We had a life back home and you ruined it! Sure it's nice here but we're all alone. Don't think you did us any favours by sending us across the country to this place where we don't know anybody and won't be able to fit in. Just get out, get out of this house and let us live our new lives away from the person who ruined it all." She ended her rant looking into his shocked eyes and heaving. He looked stunned for a moment but then all emotion ran out of his face, as if he had put up a mental barrier between himself and his charges. He then turned away and went out the door without a word.

Elena ran after him. "Wait." she yelled. "Can you take me to the grocery store?" she asked, not feeling any shame about asking him for a favour after his humiliation in the house.

"Fine." he said curtly, and led her into his car.

They didn't talk all the way to the supermarket She didn't exactly know what they needed so she basically just picked the entire store clean. She was looking for pasta but mistakenly went down the alcohol isle where she ran into the same man that she saw while coming into town. And when I say ran into, she literally almost broke her nose on his shoulder. Any normal human being would have been plowed down by the force she used but as we already know, he isn't a normal human being.  
>She dropped the groceries she was holding and rubbed her nose as she looked up at the man. She got the same familiar feeling as she did when she passed him on the road but ignored it for the second time.<p>

"I'm so sorry." she said, scrambling to pick up her lost items. "I guess I just wasn't looking where I was go-" When Elena stood up again, the man was nowhere to be found. She was momentarily stunned by his lack of manners but quickly got over it and moved on with her day. She got home, cooked, ate, then went to bed. Her routine continued in much of the same way everyday, with small interruptions after she went back to school.

That all changed on October 20th, her birthday.

The clock had just struck midnight when she woke up with excruciating pain in her hands, and from the groans coming from the other girls' rooms, she could tell she was not the only one. The pain then moved up her arms and into her torso which caused the groans to turn into screams of pain. Elena's body was twisting in all manner of unnatural positions and she heard cracks coming from the depths of her bones. Suddenly her back bent so that the back her head was touching the backs of her knees. She let out a cry unlike anything I could remember. Her cries gradually increased in pitch and volume until they were howls in the night.

Fur sprung up on Elena's back which felt like little needles pressing upwards through her skin. Her nose and mouth elongated to become a snout and she fell down onto all fours. Her howls came to a crescendo as her hands and feet became paws and she stood, silhouetted against the moon


End file.
